Le Pacte 3
by Hito-76
Summary: Jour J - 5


**Le Pacte 3**

**Auteur** : Hito  
**Résumé**: Jour J-5 !  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe mais il faut avoir lu mes fics **« Le Pacte »** et **« Le Pacte 2 »**  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Encore de la guimauve ! ;-)

…

Lorsque Sam s'assit sur son siège en salle de Briefing, elle poussa un soupir si puissant que deux paires d'yeux vinrent aussitôt se poser sur elle. La jeune femme, sentant venir des questions à auxquelles elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre, préféra les devancer :

- J'étais en train d'expérimenter quelque chose de vraiment intéressant, dit-elle en écartant les bras d'impuissance.

A peine avait-elle dit cela que Daniel renchérissait de suite, comme elle l'avait espéré. Aucun Briefing n'était normalement prévu aujourd'hui et pourtant ils avaient été fait appelés quelques minutes auparavant. Et pour tout dire, cela arrangeait particulièrement Sam, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu à ses amis.

Depuis plusieurs jours, pas moyen de se concentrer sur ses recherches. Le noeud continuel au ventre, les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête étaient seuls responsables du soupir qu'elle avait lâché malgré elle.

Plus que cinq jours.

Indifférente au discours de Daniel, la jeune femme se tourna vers la porte fermée du bureau du Général Hammond. D'ordinaire, celui-ci était le premier en salle de Briefing, avant même qu'ils n'arrivent. Etrange... Son regard glissa vers la petite fenêtre de séparation et elle tressaillit violemment tandis qu'apparaissait à travers la vitre la silhouette familière du Colonel O'Neill en grande discussion avec son supérieur.

Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite. A sursauter comme une idiote, le coeur cognant à se rompre dans la poitrine, les mains moites, une boule dans la gorge... Aussi troublée qu'une ado à son premier rendez-vous ! Pathétique !

Cherchant à se calmer, elle voulut détourner le regard mais en était tout simplement incapable.

Ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques semaines devenait de plus en plus ingérable. L'impatience et l'excitation mélangées à une bonne dose d'anxiété la tenaient éveillées une grande partie de la nuit et rendaient ses journées particulièrement difficiles. Non pas que la fatigue accumulée la rendait moins efficace mais beaucoup plus maladroite vis à vis de son supérieur direct. Et Dieu sait pourtant qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à rougir de la moindre bévue devant lui...

Non, les seuls moments où elle parvenait encore à rester en pleine possession de ses moyens étaient en mission. Elle passait la Porte et retrouvait brusquement tout son sang froid. L'habitude peut-être. Ou bien une faculté de compartimenter ses émotions qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Cela dit, à peine de retour à la base et hop... les mains tremblantes, les rougissements incontrôlés. Il devait bien s'amuser à la voir sursauter à chaque fois qu'il la frôlait...

Elle, en revanche, ne riait pas.

Mais pas du tout.

Car depuis un an, depuis cette fameuse soirée, il n'avait plus dit un mot, il n'avait plus eu un seul regard ambigu.

Certes, n'avait-elle pas eu les mêmes craintes l'année précédente ? Du baiser échangé sur P2X566 à la fête d'anniversaire de Joan Brown, il s'était montré d'une indifférence douloureuse qui l'avait longuement fait douter. Et pourtant...

_« Je n'ai pas oublié » _

Et elle non plus n'avait pas oublié. Ni le moindre petit mot, ni l'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait de nouveau l'embrasser.

Mais tout semblait si loin, maintenant. Il s'était passé tant de choses, surtout depuis ce fameux baiser. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se remémorer la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son souffle, la caresse de sa main sur sa joue... Hélas, le temps aidant, ces sensations avaient fini par s'effacer de son esprit.

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans. Une éternité.

Alors elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle avait aperçu, il y a un an. La tendresse et la fièvre dans son regard brun...

Et elle le voyait maintenant tandis qu'il sortait du bureau en compagnie du Général, les mains dans les poches, le dos droit, la mine sérieuse... On aurait dit un autre homme.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table de Briefing, toujours en grande conversation avec Hammond et Sam soupira de nouveau.

S'il avait changé d'avis, s'il ne voulait plus d'elle, jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre. La déception serait insupportable. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir passé sa vie à l'attendre. Certes, ça ne faisait que deux ans, mais son désir, ses espoirs étaient si forts que sa réalité en semblait bouleversée.

Une peur panique de le perdre vint soudain la prendre à la gorge mais elle la repoussa vaillamment. Plus que cinq jours et s'il faisait ce qu'il lui avait promis, « il » serait à elle. A cette pensée, elle sentit son coeur s'emballer furieusement, bien qu'un pincement douloureux persistait.

Sans prêter davantage attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle concentra son regard sur les lignes dures et viriles de son profil parfait, imaginant déjà ses propres doigts glisser sur sa peau, redessinant la courbe abrupte de ses sourcils froncés, l'arête droite de son nez et la crispation de sa mâchoire volontaire.

Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux descendaient plus bas, le long de son cou bronzé où la peau se perdait sous son tee-shirt noir. Ce délicieux tee-shirt noir qui ne cachait rien de la musculature puissante et nerveuse de « Jack O'Neill »...

Le pincement douloureux s'accentua brusquement tandis que l'envie presque insoutenable de le toucher la faisait gémir involontairement. Elle se racla aussitôt la gorge et détourna les yeux, espérant que personne ne l'ait entendu, hélas le haussement significatif du sourcil de Teal'c et le regard amusé de Daniel la firent déchanter. Rouge de confusion, elle tenta de ne prêter aucune attention à ce dernier qui se penchait à présent vers elle pour lui glisser à son oreille :

- Va falloir être plus discrète, Sam...

Elle le fusilla aussitôt du regard et reporta son attention sur ses mains nerveusement croisées devant elle. Si même Daniel avait remarqué son petit manège, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait bien pu voir le Colonel...

Honteuse, la jeune femme finit cependant par se redresser tandis qu'Hammond prenait enfin la parole et que Jack s'asseyait devant elle.

- Bien... J'ai une annonce à vous faire concernant SG1 et le Colonel O'Neill en particulier.

Le bond que fit le coeur de Sam dans sa poitrine lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers le principal intéressé mais celui-ci continuait d'observer son supérieur, comme si de rien n'était.

Pas un regard vers elle depuis qu'il avait pénétré la salle de Briefing. Rien.

- Le Colonel, poursuivit Hammond, va prendre dans quelques jours le commandement du SGC.

Toute couleur se retira aussitôt de son visage. Incrédule, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Jack mais il persistait à refuser une confrontation. Et pour cause !

Il allait prendre la tête de la base. Il avait préféré une promotion... à elle.

Elle entendit à peine les questions de Teal'c et Daniel qui fusèrent. Bouleversée, elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre pied.

Elle venait de le perdre. C'était terminé. Plus d'avenir avec lui. Plus d'avenir...

Refoulant le sanglot qui resta par chance bloqué dans sa gorge, elle sortit cependant de sa torpeur lorsque la voix grave de Jack s'éleva par-dessus celles des autres.

- Je tiens cependant à préciser que je vais démissionner de l'armée.

Ces mots pénétrèrent son esprit rendu brumeux par la douleur et d'un mouvement vif, elle redressa la tête.

- Vous démissionnez ? demanda Daniel sans comprendre. Mais alors... Comment allez-vous commander la base ?  
- Je ne saisis pas, O'Neill, renchérit calmement Teal'c.  
- Je vais diriger le SGC en tant que civil.

Le coeur de Sam battait à présent à se rompre dans sa poitrine, lui donnant presque le tournis.

Il allait démissionner. Il allait démissionner !

La respiration courte, les joues en feu, elle serra ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et sursauta presque lorsque Daniel demanda :

- Mais pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi démissionner ? Vous seriez passé Général, non ?

Observant de nouveau son supérieur avec attention, Sam attendit sa réponse, suspendue à ses lèvres, désespérant de croiser enfin son regard.

- Le président voulait mettre un civil à la tête du SGC alors j'ai consenti à démissionner... La paie sera bien meilleure, en plus ! rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil entendu.

Tous sourirent à cette boutade. Tous sauf elle...

….

Sam pénétra dans son labo d'un pas fébrile. La main posée sur la porte, elle hésita un court instant à la refermer violemment. Avec quel plaisir elle l'aurait entendue claquer à en faire trembler les murs ! Mais finalement elle se contint, la laissa ouverte et partit s'asseoir à son bureau.

Il allait la rendre complètement folle ! A croire qu'il faisait exprès de jouer avec ses nerfs ! Il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois pendant tout le Briefing ! Pas une !… et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir jeté de fréquents coups d'œil de son côté, au risque d'être plus que suspecte aux yeux de Daniel !

Dans un soupir tremblant, elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Bien sûr, la démission du Colonel était une très très bonne nouvelle mais le fait que ce soit l'une des conditions demandée par le Président ne l'avançait guère. D'autant plus qu'il avait soigneusement évité de se tourner vers elle durant toute la discussion. Avait-il eu peur qu'elle se fasse des idées ? Ou bien craignait-il de lire dans ses yeux une gêne due à l'éventualité d'un refus ? Après tout, peut-être se posait-il exactement les mêmes questions qu'elle, en ce moment même ?… Oui, enfin… Etant donné son comportement de ces derniers jours, il serait miraculeux qu'il n'ait pas deviné qu'elle n'attendait que lui...

- Carter ?

Sursautant violemment, elle leva vivement la tête tandis que le chaos le plus total se faisait à l'intérieur même de son corps : cœur qui se met à battre furieusement, bouffées de chaleur, tremblements incontrôlés.

Quand donc cela prendrait-il fin ? songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

- … Mon Colonel… ? parvint-elle à bafouiller au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle vit aussitôt un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres fines et comprit avec honte qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle.

- Vous êtes occupée ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

La fierté de Sam lui dicta de l'envoyer paître de la plus froide des façons. Il l'agaçait prodigieusement, à l'observer ainsi… mais… passer à côté de l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie par simple orgueil lui sembla ridicule.

- Rien d'important, Monsieur.

Il acquiesça aussitôt et se retourna. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il allait tout bonnement ressortir et la laisser en plan mais elle finit par comprendre qu'il allait simplement refermer la porte pour les isoler.  
Tandis qu'il lui tournait encore le dos, Sam ferma les yeux, souffla le plus silencieusement possible afin de se détendre et redressa courageusement la tête. Une fois la porte close, Jack reporta son attention sur elle et s'adossa contre le battant, les bras croisés devant lui…

Elle déglutit péniblement, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Notre arrangement tient toujours ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant. Parce que je peux encore faire machine arrière.

Les mains nerveusement cachées sous son bureau, elle sentit à peine ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair tant elle était troublée.

Un bon point… il ne lui disait pas qu'il avait fait une erreur il y a deux ans, qu'il regrettait, etc. Bien… Mais…

- Vous le voulez ? parvint-elle à articuler, trouvant un moyen de détourner sa question.  
- Non, répondit-il aussitôt avec l'assurance d'un homme qui ne doutait pas du bien fondé de sa décision.

Bouleversée, elle mit quelques secondes à se reprendre si bien qu'il s'agita, soudain nerveux.

- Alors ? insista-t-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée.  
- Oui, il tient toujours.

Elle le vit aussitôt se détendre et un sourire naquit sur leurs deux visages. D'un pas souple, avec une lenteur cependant calculée, il s'avança vers elle et s'arrêta juste devant son bureau.

Le cœur de Sam cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Cette proximité, l'intimité de ce lieu clos et surtout le sous-entendu des paroles échangées la mettaient dans un état indescriptible. Face au regard fiévreux de la jeune femme, le sourire de Jack s'accentua, augmentant un peu plus la tension entre eux.

- Va falloir éviter les coins sombres Major, si vous continuez de me regarder comme ça…

A ces mots et plus encore face à l'éclat changeant de ses yeux bruns, Sam sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et son corps se mettre littéralement à brûler.

Les mains de Jack, ses lèvres sur elle, sa peau contre la sienne… des images affluèrent brusquement lui asséchant la bouche mais curieusement son cerveau continua à marcher et lui apporta à vitesse grand V une solution partielle à sa frustration devenue insoutenable.

D'un geste souple, elle se leva et partit s'adosser timidement au mur dans un des angles de la pièce. Perplexe, O'Neill la regarda faire sans comprendre. Certes, elle était à présent placée dans l'angle mort de la caméra au-dessus d'elle mais il restait toujours l'autre juste en face.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sam la lui désigna du doigt et Jack se retourna.

Il n'y en avait plus !

- Elle est tombée en panne, hier, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle se trouve en ce moment même en réparation…

Lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau son regard, celui-ci avait changé. Plus sombre, plus chaud… le même qu'il avait eu pour elle un an auparavant. Le sourire qui étirait maintenant ses lèvres la faisait trembler. La respiration courte, elle observa son supérieur tandis qu'il prenait l'un des dossiers sur la table pour le feuilleter négligemment. La première caméra marchait encore et s'il disparaissait trop vite des écrans, l'attention du garde chargé de la surveillance pourrait être attirée par eux.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, le regard toujours accroché à la jeune femme. Elle avait la sensation étrange de se liquéfier sous l'intensité de ses yeux et ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à la porter… Elle avait sérieusement besoin d'un coup de main… C'est ce qu'en déduisit certainement le Colonel puisqu'il finit par reposer brusquement le dossier sur la table et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers elle.  
Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, une masse sombre et puissante la plaquait contre le mur. Le parfum viril de son after-shave lui fit perdre la tête et, levant son visage vers Jack, elle eut à peine le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air avant qu'il ne la bâillonne d'un baiser. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle sentait déjà sa langue chercher à se frayer un passage jusqu'à elle. Elle s'ouvrit instinctivement à lui et ses bras vinrent bientôt enlacer sa nuque bronzée. A peine consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, ses mains s'animèrent toutes seules et commencèrent à glisser sur la peau de son cou pour descendre vers ses larges épaules. Elle sentit avec délice ses muscles nerveux rouler sous son tee-shirt et d'un geste passionné, elle se colla un peu plus contre lui et répondit avec plus de fièvre encore à son baiser.

Elle l'entendit gémir à son tour tandis qu'il abandonnait à présent ses lèvres pour glisser sur son cou tendu, traçant un sillon brûlant et humide. Elle pouvait sentir la force de son désir à travers son souffle irrégulier et la pression de plus en plus forte de son corps contre elle, de ses reins contre les siens.

- Sam… gémit-il avant de se redresser brusquement, haletant.

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et observa les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper sous ses efforts incessants pour retrouver son sang froid.

- … Faut que je me calme… murmura-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Sam sourit à son tour, les jambes tremblantes, le cœur cognant à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine. Elle garda cependant les mains posées sur ses épaules. Maintenant qu'elle avait le droit de le toucher, elle ne voulait plus rompre ce délicieux contact…

Quelques secondes plus tard pourtant, Jack s'écarta légèrement d'elle et posa ses paumes sur le mur de chaque côté de son corps. Puis, lentement, il appuya son front brûlant sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Son corps était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle et seul son visage touchait la jeune femme. Et pourtant, ainsi encerclée, même à distance, elle se sentait bien. Il était si proche. Plus proche que jamais.

Alors, lentement, elle glissa une main sur sa nuque et caressa tendrement sa peau à la naissance de ses cheveux courts.

Il gémit aussitôt et soupira de bien-être, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme. C'était un geste si simple, mais quel plaisir de pouvoir le faire à lui. Plus que cinq jours et elle pourrait le serrer contre elle, l'embrasser, l'aimer… sans interdits… Jusqu'ici, elle s'était seulement permise de fantasmer sur lui et sur leur première fois. Certes, ce n'était pas nouveau. Cela avait commencé dès leur rencontre… Pourtant, dans ses pensées, elle n'avait jamais été plus loin que ce désir physique. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginer vivre une relation sentimentale avec lui de peur que jamais cela n'arrive.

Mais à présent, tout était devenu possible.

- Ca vous dirait, quelques jours dans le Minnesota ? dit-il au bout d'un instant.

Ces mots la firent sourire, rêveuse.

- Mmmm, répondit-elle simplement.  
- On irait se balader près du lac. Je connais un coin parfait. On prendrait de quoi pique-niquer et on passerait la journée là-bas…

Sam ferma les yeux, visualisant déjà la scène. Il manquait juste une petite chose…

- Et après manger, on s'allongerait sur la couverture et on ferait l'amour… rajouta-t-elle donc.

Jack soupira aussitôt et frotta doucement son nez contre le cou de la jeune femme avant de reprendre sa pose initiale. Il semblait apprécier le programme…

- On rentrerait après le coucher du soleil et j'allumerai un feu dans la cheminée, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus rauque.  
- On s'assoirait devant les flammes et on discuterait pendant des heures…

Un nouveau silence accueillit ces mots puis Jack redressa légèrement la tête afin de finir au creux de son oreille :

- Ensuite, je te ferais glisser par terre, sur le tapis, et te ferais de nouveau l'amour…

Un violent frisson la parcourut, à la fois bouleversée par ce tutoiement, l'intimité de ces propos et la chaleur de sa voix.

Dire qu'elle devait patienter encore cinq jours, sans compter l'attente d'une permission…

- On se rejoint en haut dans dix minutes ? lâcha cependant Jack à sa grande surprise.

Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, Sam l'écarta légèrement d'elle, l'obligeant ainsi à se redresser et à croiser son regard.

- Quoi ?  
- J'ai finalement démissionné aujourd'hui et Hammond nous donne une semaine de vacances. J'ai pas pu attendre… Pas avec la façon que tu as eu de me dévorer des yeux dans la salle de Briefing…

A ces mots, elle rougit violemment mais sourit malgré tout.

- Dans dix minutes, insista-t-il devant son silence.

Elle acquiesça, son cœur s'accélérant de nouveau à la perspective d'être enfin seule avec lui, loin de la base et loin du règlement.

- Dans dix minutes !… Mais ne sois pas en retard, rajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Plongeant son regard brûlant dans le sien, Jack murmura :

- Aucun risque…

**FIN**

Je vous avais prévenu ! C'est de la pure guimauve !

A venir, Le Pacte 4 : **ATTENTION! Pour adultes uniquement!**


End file.
